


the same page

by huehuehyuka



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Author Choi Beomgyu, Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Choi Beomgyu, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, like super short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huehuehyuka/pseuds/huehuehyuka
Summary: “Hyung, have you ever been in love?” Beomgyu asks, full of innocence and curiosity.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Kudos: 38





	the same page

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey just word vomit giggles

“Hyung, have you ever been in love?” Beomgyu asks, full of innocence and curiosity. Soobin coughs on his coffee, a few drops landing on his hoodie. He and his best friend were in their favorite coffee shop. Soobin had been studying while Beomgyu quietly worked on a novel he had been writing. It was a usual occurrence for the pair. What wasn’t usual was Beomgyu’s sudden question.

Soobin wiped his mouth in a less-than-graceful manner, clearing his throat. “I guess you can say I have,” the boy answered honestly, staring intently at his younger friend. “Why?”

“The main character is falling in love with his best friend,” Beomgyu explained with a grin, looking up at the older boy. “What did it feel like? How did you know? Who was it? Actually, don’t tell me who. What was it like? Are you still in love? Why?”

Soobin was flustered by the sudden flood of questions. He quickly regained his composure then began talking, avoiding eye contact with Beomgyu’s intense stare. “Well… At first it starts with butterflies. You see them and you get a fluttery sensation in your chest… Your palms get sweaty and you’re nervous but excited,” Soobin stopped and wiped his hands on his pants. “Everything they do or say sticks with you for the rest of the day, especially if it was directed to you.”

“Wait, slow down!” Beomgyu exclaimed, quickly typing on his laptop. “Okay, okay, continue.”

Soobin chuckled awkwardly, trying to ease his own nerves. “You think you’re going crazy. You can’t keep your eyes off of them,” Soobin glances at the other for a second. He quickly looks back down at his shoes, flustered just from Beomgyu’s eyes on him. “But when they catch you looking at them, you get warm and panicky.” Soobin patted his tinted cheeks with his hands, trying to bring himself back to reality. 

“If you’re lucky enough to get close to that person, you get used to those initial feelings… But then because you’re so close to them you start falling deeper. It’s like with every new thing you find out about them, the more you love them. The more you want to love them…”

Soobin waited for Beomgyu’s typing to stop before continuing. 

“The more time you spend with them the more you just want to hold their hand and tell them you like them… But you don’t want to ruin your friendship either…” A shaky inhale. “Instead, you make it a goal to always be by their side to comfort them and cheer them up when you need to. You see them through their hardships and times of self doubt and you just want to tell them that you love them and will always be with them… But you keep your distance so you can hide your feelings.” 

“Why don’t you just tell them?” Beomgyu questions, eyes sparkling. 

“Well,” Soobin sighs. “I don’t know how he-- You don’t know how they would react or if they even like you back. Like Taehyun says, ‘the chances of your crush liking you back are low’.”

“But if you’re already close to them, couldn’t you just say it?” the younger asks. Soobin looks at Beomgyu, trying his best to maintain eye contact. “If you’re such good friends, nothing should change if they don’t like you back?”

Soobin swallowed. He’s considered telling his crush several times, but has always talked himself out of it. “If I tell them it might weird them out. If they don’t like me, it will be awkward for both of us. He’ll probably feel bad about not liking me back. It would just be awkward.” 

They shared a long, silent moment, though in reality it was only a few seconds. “Maybe you should tell him, hyung,” Beomgyu shrugs, looking back at his computer. “You never know.”

Soobin only nodded sadly, looking down at his drink. He knew for sure his crush didn’t like him back. If the boy he was in love with loved him back, there would be no reason for him to ask what it's like to be in love. 


End file.
